The Past Means Nothing
by famycat
Summary: Mitzi was dared to go back into the past when the titans ruled the Earth. She doesn't know what she's getting herself into... (Levi x OC)


First story friends!

_**"C'mon Mitzi! You have to do it. It's just a little dare," Roland smirked, aware that Mitzi is one to never back out of a little challenge.**_

_Mitzi was the most hard-headed person to ever exist in the land of Germany, but also the most powerful. Those who were blessed with the genetics obtained superpowers. Hers happens to be ultimate speed and time travel, which explains her fantastic grades since she would always dash straight to her teacher's desk, and back to her original spot within a blink of an eye. No one would notice, except those who have known her since childhood._

_Groaning quite loudly, she obviously did not want to have to go through the consequences of this childish dare. Everyone thought that a little game of truth or dare wouldn't hurt anyone, but the rules were altered. Only one truth was to be used by each person and the rest were dares, and obviously, Mitzi had used her truth, only to be asked the most generic question, "Who do you like?" _

_"No one, you uncultured swines," she spat out, not wanting to deal with the question. She thought being attached to someone was the most useless thing in the universe, and she didn't want to deal with it, ever. Mitzi also didn't want to be hurt in the end, since the only two final results in a relationship were breakups, and marriage. But the thing with marriage is that there are farther results, which can be divorce._

_Once questions and answers were circulated through their little group, Mitzi was the new target to be shined with a dare. Mitzi rolled her eyes and quickly grabbed a drink from the next room and came back not even in a second. No one even bothered to ask her what happened since their group of friends have been together since the beginning of their childhood._

_"Okay __**titan**__, what do you want?" Mitzi teased based on her friend's height. Calling someone a titan was an insult since titans were most hated creatures that basically ruled their homeland, Germany, more than ten thousand years back. Humanity finally fought back by using their number one weapon: a human-shifter with the name of Eren Jaegar. _

_However, Roland wasn't necessarily that tall. He stood at the height of five foot eight; Mitzi was just __**short**__. _

_Despite her height, several admired her. She had unique eyes that were an eccentric blue which were surrounded by dark, thick lashes. Long, mousey-brown hair styled with a classic french braid cascaded down her slender back. Even though she stood at five feet, several looked up to her for her true bravery and bright personality._

_Roland was quite tired of Mitzi calling him a titan on a daily basis, so he decided to make a little plan to embarrass her. _

_"Okay, hotshot. I dare you to go back to the Titan Arc and change history in some way," Roland announced, making sure everyone in the room heard him. Everyone's, including Mitzi's, jaws dropped, then averted their gazes on her, curious on what the lion-hearted Mitzi would respond. Mitzi was slightly dumbfounded that kind Roland would say such a thing._

_**"But a dare is a dare, right?" **__Mitzi thought, finally making her decision after a full minute of pondering._

_"Alright, sure. But I'd like to give you assholes a little warning that something shitty might happen to the present if I fuck something up," Mitzi alarmed her friends, silently hoping that Roland was still the little saint he was and told her that it was a joke all along, "Also, if I go back in time, the present will be frozen, so if I come back and it happens to be that I didn't fuck up at all, then it'll be like nothing happened, ok?"_

_"Alright sure princess, just go ahead."_

_All of a sudden, Mitzi's vision turned blank as she focused all her concentration into going back to the Titan Arc._

_"__**I swear if I do something shitty then it's their fucking fault," **__she thought to herself as she fell into oblivion._


End file.
